Hunger
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: "Oh, Mother Night! Fold your dark arms about me. Protect me in your black embrace. I sit alone, an impotent exile, whilst this form, this presence, returns to torment me!" Enter into a strange, fantastic world, where demons court angels, and the white light of purity is swathed in chains. A Legend fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The princess Lili stood at the edge of the great hall, half naked and shivering with cold. The worn, dirty bands of cloth around her breasts strained as she gasped for breath, her nails digging into the flesh of her arms. A tattered cloth resembling a peasant's petticoat was all that shrouded the rest of her body.

"Jack…"

The feeble whisper came from bluish lips, teeth chattering. Her friend was not here to save her. Not after she'd played him so shamelessly. She gave a soft sniffle. Snow still flecked her hair in ornamental flakes, residue from the unmerciful storm outside.

The storm Jack was still outside in.

Lili sniffed again and walked further into the hall, only to halt in pained surprise. There was indeed a gigantic grate under the stone mantelpiece, but it gave forth no fire. Only a few torches burned near the black pillars. _Everything _was black, except the firelight. Black and tortured and so hideously ugly it caused her heart to squeeze painfully in her breast. She began to panic. Why was she here? What had drawn her into this hall? _Why _had she let Jack do everything himself?!

"I'm here!" she screamed out to the stillness. _"Answer me! _Please… just… answer me…"

She knew not to whom she called. Her body found its way to a thick rug before the grate, collapsing in a heap. She felt, and no doubt looked, like a filthy peasant whore. Pushing her hair away from her face, she began to weep.

Soft voices giggled on the edge of her consciousness, lilting and sweet. Voices of women, with the harsh deepness of a man intermingling. Princess Lili lifted her head slightly, her face streaked in mud and tears. The voices grew louder. Mocking. Teasing. _Laughing _at her.

"Don't… don't-!" she gasped. She scrambled to her feet, searching about her madly for a weapon, something to defend herself with. Her eyes lit on one of the iron tines in the grate, bent and twisted at an odd angle as if something had rammed into it with great force. She doubted she had similar force to pry it loose, but her fear drove her onward. The voices chattered as she yanked at it fruitlessly. Her feet braced up against the other tines, her back arching as she groaned in effort. _So close… so close… _

Her hands slid roughly up the iron suddenly, cleanly slicing the palm of her right hand. She screamed, and the voices silenced in awe. Her sobs broke with her fresh grief, and she left the unmoving stone to stagger across the hall. A huge mirror faced her, but it was dark from lack of light. She was not alone anymore. She knew this. The voices might be part of her imagination, wild as a forest fairy, but she could not deny the violent shivers that racked her body.

A voice spoke, close to her ear. She started back, seeing no one. Her brown eyes widened into twin pools of terror.

"Leave me alone!"

Breath of darkness. Laughter that floated through the air on invisible wings. They spoke again… and again.

_How is it, my love, I beg you  
>That you no longer seek my company?<br>I shall always be filled with sadness  
>Until the day you call me back and mean it<em>

"You are lying to me," she said bravely. "Do you know to whom you speak? I am a princess."

_Sweet and warm, _the invisible women laughed. _Her heart is a white light…  
><em>The man joined in, chortling deeply:

_I think you no longer need a lover  
>Or that someone has slandered me to you<br>Or that your heart has found a new love_

_If you let love go at its pretty pace  
>Your beauty will make a prisoner… <em>

The princess moaned in helpless terror. She covered her eyes with the hand not wounded, as if that would somehow block out the voices tormenting her ears.

_Sweet and warm! _

The voice lashed out at her, frighteningly close, and she whirled, facing the grate. Flames leaped to life, lapping up the waiting coals with a greedy tongue. Lili gave a soft, shuddering gasp, stumbling away from the voice and towards the fire.

"Sweet and warm," she whispered.

_Your heart has found a new love, _the women chanted comfortingly.

She ignored that part of her senses, stretched out her hands eagerly to the magnificent light. The fire blazed once, making her start, then quieted, settling into its warm bed beneath the mantel. The blue and purple blotches faded from her cheeks, arms, and extremities, blooming into a shade of healthy, golden-rose. The snow melted into her hair, darkening it. She shuddered again, but this time with content and relief. It was not long before her head drooped on her chest. She sleepily bound the hand that bled, her other arm sinking into the soft rug like a lover's embrace. She fell almost at once into sleep.

Little did she know… walls have eyes as well as ears. A deep, rumbling sigh echoed quietly through the room. Darkness watched her every move from behind the great mirror, hot emotion swelling in his breast. He had seen with what terror she had entered his hall, the pattering of her feet causing him no small amusement. He had seen her despair at the cold, and sent in his servants to taunt her. Watched her flowery hands pull at the tine of the grate until—most sweet and delicious of all scents—her blood had flowed unbidden.

He exhaled heavily, his groin clenching. "It is too much, Father," he whispered, and even his whisper was as the soft rumbling of thunder. "Are we not all animals?"

_Essentially, yes. _His thoughts breathed evil as the One spoke. _But we are also weak. _You _are weak, at this moment. _

Darkness growled lowly, and the evil stifled a snicker.

"Father… I hold the _world_ in my grasp. And yet, this human… this _girl_… distracts me." He heaved a breath through powerful lungs. "It has been… an eternity… since I felt such desire. What must I _do?" _

_She fascinates you because her soul is pure. To make her one of us, charm her. Woo her. Change her spirit. _Hypnotize_ her. Set her free. Bring her to _YOU, _my son… _

The dark Lord exhaled the breath he had been unconsciously holding. His teeth bared, and his serpentine eyes widened in delight. How perfect, how wise of the One to divine this for him. How… _pleasurable. _

The voices chattered excitedly, growing courageous in the Evil One's absence. Darkness swiped a clawed hand through the air, silencing them. He wanted complete silence in this moment. Better for him, to hear her heart beating softly, and better for her, to be awed by the majesty of his voice as he awoke her.

The mirror parted magically as he stepped through it. Like shards of glass falling into clear water, the effect was beautiful, despite the shocking hand that broke it. His hoofs clopped softly onto the ground, a cloak of darkest velvet shimmering in stellar pools behind him. And still she slept on, oblivious to all but the faintest of dreams. He knew they were faint, for he could hear them. See them. _Taste _their sweet fragrance. Dreams were his specialty.

He bent over her, his cloak surrounding her tiny body like an onslaught of night.

"Woman," he intoned deeply.

She awoke to the deep timbre of his voice. First in her gaze was the jutting scarlet of his chin, the malefic teeth in a silent grin. Lili's eyes widened, taking in the horrific vision before her. His clawed hand reached out and she fainted, sinking into a blackness that rivaled the stones on which she lay.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I hunger for your sleek laugh and your hands the color of a furious harvest. <strong>

**I want to eat the sunbeams flaring in your beauty."**

**(Pablo Neruda) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... let me know what you think! This is a new obsession for me - or at least a probable obsession - and I am not sure what the fan base for this movie is like, hehe. Just know that I have been an avid fan of Tim Curry for years, and I have been having the pleasure of discovering each of his movies, one by one. His character of the Lord of Darkness in the film "Legend" is no exception. I mean... can we talk about hot, melting, manly goodness, here? <strong>  
><em>

_**And yes, I realize he's not really a man, but... **_

_***coughs* Anyway. It's late, and I need to go beddie-bye. Hope to get some feedback soon. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

He did not move her from the stone floor, fearing the strength of his desire would cause him to ravish her where she lay. No, he called for his servants, instead. Not the filthy goblins with their plague-ridden yellow gums, but the voices that had grown to love her, even as they taunted her.

"Take her away," he rumbled. "Bathe her. Clothe her. Give her those things which are pleasing to a woman's eye."

_Your eye, or hers? _the voices giggled.

His upper lip curled, revealing sharp fangs. "Do it."

They muttered and weaved amongst themselves, lifting her with unseeing hands. The princesses' long brown hair spilled over her closed eyes, her lips still gaped in an expression of horror.

Darkness chuckled, sauntering slowly through the great hall and into the room adjoining. An impressive table lay before him, covered with all manner of breads, sweetmeats, and wines. Not the light, effervescent drink of the fairies, nor the heady mead of the villagers… but true, rich wine. The color of night before dawn, and thick as blood. He touched nothing. It was all for her. His hunger was satisfied by the dreams of others—their wishes, fears, and ambitions—and not the common fare of mortality. Thank the Evil One for the souls on earth, for Darkness' mighty hunger never ebbed.

She would serve to sate him, for now. Her tortured dreams were no longer enough.

Lili lay gracefully on a bed of satin, her arms flung over her head. The voices would be waiting when she woke, to guide her to their impatient Master. They had already cleansed her youthful body. The grime was scrubbed from her skin until it glowed, the knots combed tenderly from her glorious hair. 'Neath her arms, her womanhood, and behind her ears, she smelled of the sweetest forest flowers: primrose, alyssum, and lilies-of-the-valley. The voices had combed jasmine through her hair before pinning it back neatly. Loose strands were curled and settled around her forehead and neck, to capture her girlish innocence. As if in contradiction, black kohl was painted on her eyes and fingernails, lips and eyebrows. Her teeth gleamed white as she breathed in unconsciousness.

The voices had secretly debated on what color in which to dress her, but they knew what their Master would prefer: black. Night. The promise of sin. Seduction as only he could give it. Their invisible fingers gently garbed her in jeweled silk, erecting the high collar of the dress over her expertly-coiffed hair. The collar plunged downward into a shockingly low neckline, ending only at the diamond belt that secured her waist. Lace and silk fine as spider webs flowed around her as a final touch. She was both darkness and light, innocent and temptress.

_She is finished, _they breathed, their chatter loud as they considered how to wake her.

This, in itself, proved enough. Lily, shuddering from sleep, opened brown eyes to look above her. The voices left. There was nowhere else for her to go but to Darkness. Her thickly-painted lashes fluttered, and she let out a quiet cry to the night.

"It was no dream," she sobbed. Two tears rolled down her cheeks, disappearing into the dark bedspread. She considered simply curling up and fading away, forgetting everything… but her stomach roared with hunger. There was no help for it. She must risk seeing that dreadful creature again.

She slipped off the bed, her slippers clicking gently on stone.

She made one sharp turn, one step into another room… and he was there. The doors she had opened closed heavily behind her, locking her inside with the monster. He stood by a huge banquet table, his presence overwhelming and terrible.

"Quiet," he breathed, gentling his voice. "How like you my _gifts?" _

She said nothing, and he frowned. "Do they not… please you?"

A whimpered cry broke from her throat. "N-no… no…"

He chuckled, taking her terror for girlish modesty. The way she trembled affected him deeply. He could almost feel the gooseflesh rising on his muscled arms. "The gown suits you," he said, grinning widely.

The black paint dragged at the corners of her eyes, coaxed by tears. She hated him for referencing the dress. As if she needed a reminder of how indecent, how disgustingly _bare _she was. And still he stood there, laughing at her tears! She wished she were dead.

Darkness watched her tears attentively, following their path down to the dark crevice of her collarbone. He longed to reach out, catch one in his clawed finger, and hold it to the light. _Taste _it, as a solvent for his burning heart. She was looking away from him now, into the flames. He took a step backwards carefully, giving her space.

"Come," he spoke. "Your body aches with hunger and fatigue. Sit down. Eat."

She watched his great red hand as it gestured to the table. Her eyes hardened. "I am not hungry."

"You lie!" He let out another rich chuckle. "Just to please me..."

"I do _nothing _for your pleasure." And yet she edged over the stone slowly, her stomach growling at the scent of the banquet. Freshly-sliced meat, cooked to moist perfection. Apples, pomegranate, oranges and wine... oh, sweet heaven-!

He watched her debate with herself, one hand resting on his waist carelessly. "All I wish, Lady, is for you to _sit, _and talk with me."

Her beautiful eyes lifted to his. "Sit?"

"Yes."

She came to the table, halting when her eyes fell on the one chair available. A chair that could only be his. Like the giant, open claw of a monster, it hummed and glistened as if it were alive.

She backed away, repulsed. "I... I prefer to stand."

"SIT!" he roared. His outburst frightened the princess. He saw her back away, clenching her dress in her fists_._ He swallowed, struggling to control his impatience. "... Or stand," he ended smoothly. "As you wish. It is enough that we are alone together..."

He took several steps forward, his cloven feet sounding heavily on the stone. His eyes watched her like a snake observing its prey. He grinned widely. "Some _simple _conversation, perhaps?"

She did not look at him. "I-I have nothing to talk about." Her throat felt thick. "You've stolen my dreams away."

"All things change, Lady," he whispered softly. "The dreams of youth are merely the regrets of maturity." She could almost _feel _his breath, hot as the fire from where she stood. "Dreams are my specialty," he continued. "Through dreams, I influence mankind."

She looked up, then. His gaze was fixed upon her. "My dream is of eternity with _you." _

"Your dreams are not mine," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I think you will find that they are. Have you not seen my form in the dark? When the world is asleep and silent, and your mantle is wet with tears? You have known me for a long time, Lady. I am not easily got rid of."

"You terrify me," she said simply. "You had no right to lure me here. Let me go."

"Would you make light of my efforts to please you?" he smirked. She said nothing. He reached out, plucking a glittering bloom from a crystal vase on the table. The petals were black, like everything else. He held it before him. "I offer you this rose, princess. My heart... my soul... my love."

Her delicate eyebrows rose. "Love?" she challenged.

Darkness smiled. Ah, but a fire _did _burn within this alluring beauty's heart. And he intended to have it all.

* * *

><p>"<strong>When the stars threw down their spears, and watered heaven with their tears, did <strong>

**he smile his work to see? Did he who made the Lamb make thee?"**

**(William Blake, **_**Songs of Innocence and Experience**_**) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am having _so much fun _writing Darkness' character, and I only hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing. :) Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>She did not answer his proposal. He did not expect her to, though of course it displeased him. He heard the quiet gurgling of her stomach, forcing a smile.<p>

"Sit," he said again. He tried to gentle his voice. "I value your thoughts. Share them with me."

Lili sighed heavily. She felt like a trapped animal. There was no help for it. She _had _to eat, else she would perish. Avoiding the heinous chair behind her, she cupped a huge goblet of black wine in her hands. Darkness watched her attentively. His chair hummed louder, in time to the hot pulsing in his groin. His tongue flecked his teeth, waiting for her to lift the glass higher, to see the gentle bobbing of her throat as she swallowed…

Lili pressed her lips to the cold crystal, her eyes meeting his yellow ones. She sucked in an angry breath, setting it down again. "I told you before," she hissed. "I am _not _hungry!"

Darkness forced a wider smile. The monster inside him snarled in displeasure, rattling the bars of his cage impatiently. "Princess, you are fooling no one. Least of all me."

She didn't move, her hands clenching the black fabric convulsively.

"Ah! You think it is poisoned?"

"It crossed my mind," she snapped, but her voice trembled.

"That is where you are wrong." He lifted a piece of fruit with a taloned hand, examining it absently. "Why would I go to _all this trouble, _if only to kill you now?"

"I do not know, nor care, about your intentions."

"You use brave words, Princess," he purred. "However, they lack true substance. You are afraid."

"How could I not be?" she exclaimed. Her painted lips drew back from small, even teeth in revulsion. "You _disgust _me!"

The fruit fell from his fingers to the floor. He watched her silently, hot anger rising in his breast.

She went on triumphantly. "You're-you're nothing but an _animal!" _

Harsh laughter rumbled from his throat. "We are all animals, _my lady,"_ he sneered. "Most are too cowardly to see it."

He turned from her, then, still laughing, and walked heavily towards the fireplace. It was her turn to watch him silently, helpless and furious and terrified all at once.

"What do you want of me?" she whispered.

He grinned into the flames, which burned without wood and gave off no smoke. "I thought you cared naught for my intentions, Lili."

Her heart skipped a beat. "How... how did you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Lili. Your dreams, your hopes, your fears and darkest wishes. It is this darkness, in particular, that interests me."

The princess took a step forward angrily. "I have no darkness. _Nothing _that is a part of you."

"Ah, but you are a part of me already!" The devil turned, his fangs exposed in a malicious grin. "What is _light, _after all, without darkness? What are _you, _without me? Did you not cause the death of the male unicorn?"

She gasped. "I... I..."

"Don't try to deny it, my Lady. Even now, the evil seed of what you have done germinates within you, binding you to me for eternity."

Her pretty eyes filled, tears spilling down her cheeks. "No... I-I didn't mean-"

"And what of Jack?" he continued, merciless in his cruel taunts. "Did you not tease his poor heart? Inevitably cause his death with your feminine wiles?"

Horror raced across her features. "No!"

"Yes!" he snarled. "You, and no other! He _died in the lake, _and you had no thought of him, save to come here and play with shiny toys!"

A wretched cry broke from Lili's throat, echoing his thunderous accusation. She sank to the floor, covering her face with shame. Tears leaked between her shaking hands. Darkness sighed in quiet triumph. He clopped towards her slowly, standing above her trembling form."There is no shame in sin, Princess," he said gently. "The only shame lies in our denying who we are."

She said nothing, sobbing brokenly at his feet. Darkness knelt, brushing the curls carefully from her wet cheeks. He admired the shine of her dark head in the firelight. He tilted his head, carefully maneuvering his horns so as not to hurt her.

"I can help you," he whispered.

Lili shied away from him with horror, pearly drops staining her lips. He grasped her forearm gently, determined she should hear him out. She cried out, more from fear than pain.

"You suffer," he whispered to her. "You are in anguish, because of your sins. _But I can take the pain away." _

She looked at him. He could feel her weaken. Her cool, soft skin felt like a sweet balm against his fiery flesh. She dropped her head onto her bare chest, nodding in defeat. "Ask what you want of me."

He leaned closer, and her eyes widened at the sight of his wolfish eyes and salivating, red gums.

"One night," he hissed lowly. "That is all."

Lili paused. Innocent she may be, but there was no denying what he meant. For a moment, the form of the unicorn flashed in her mind. The epitome of purity and celestial goodness. If she kept fighting... if she only kept fighting... she could be a part of that again. See her forest friends and Nell. Find out for herself if Jack had indeed survived the cold waters, and the devil was only lying to her.

For a moment... she smiled.

Then the agony of her past wrongs rose up within her, burning her heart with a persistence she could not ignore. She whimpered. He was right. There was _no _hope in fighting She _never _be able to win. Never be able to recover from such heinous sins. She would rather die.

Her soft eyes met those of Darkness. "If... if I do this, will you let me go?"

"I will," he promised.

He called for the voices, masking his triumph, and commanded them to take her away. She would not eat with him? So be it. She would be fed and cared for properly by his servants, away from his eyes. It was a small price to pay for the eternity his Father had promised him. That _she... _however unknowingly... had promised him. Ah, but the child yet had innocence in her, and he had used that to full advantage. Had she not made a deal with the Father of All Lies? The Master Deceiver?

"Blix!" he barked sharply, rising to his feet. He reclined in his chair, waiting impatiently for the foul little goblin.

There was work to be done.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hell is empty and all the devils are here."<strong>

**(William Shakespeare)**


End file.
